fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 283
Ikusa-Tsunagi is the 283rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 6th episode of the 2018 series. Alok summons one of the Yakuma 18 Battle Gods known as Ikusa-Tsunagi to slaughter his own men in order to draw out Zeref, revealing that this was the true purification plan all along. Natsu is enraged and faces Ikusa-Tsunagi in a one-on-one battle, eventually coming out victorious while later learning of the averted future that Rogue went on to rule. Summary One of Alok's followers tells him that every one of the Avatar branches is about to be wiped out. Natsu tells him to just give up because he's never going to win. Alok raises his staff and fires at Natsu. Natsu deflects it and runs towards Alok. Alok continues to send magical attacks at him but Natsu deflects. Alok raises glass barriers that Natsu can't get through but Alok's attacks can. Natsu says that isn't fair and tries to break through Alok's magic walls. The other followers believe that Natsu won't be able to get free but Natsu proves them wrong and bursts through the wall. Alok summons more but Natsu gets through every one of them. Natsu jumps and brings his fist down on top of Alok sending him falling to the ground. Natsu tells him to give up but Alok tells him that he's lost. Natsu is confused but Alok goes on to say that he burned off his face for this. He raises his arms and calls upon Ikusa-Tsunagi. The sky suddenly darkens and both Happy and Lucy wonder why that is. The ground starts to break apart and the followers worry that the magical storm is going to get them as well. Suddenly, a gigantic foot comes from the sky and lands on top of many Avatar followers. Natsu orders Alok to stop it because he's killing his own people. Alok says that that's the true plan. That the souls of the Avatar devotees are the true sacrifice. Alok tells him that Ikusa-Tsunagi won't stop until everyone is dead. Erza can't believe that they summoned one of the Yakuma Eighteen Battle Gods Magic. Natsu can't believe that Alok doesn't care about his own men. He decides to end this battle now. Suddenly, Ikusa-Tsunagi slams his sword onto the ground and the earth separates. Natsu uses this chance to climb onto the sword and runs the length of the blade towards Ikusa-Tsunagi. Alok tells him that there is nothing he can do because he is a god of battle. He tells his comrades to sacrifice their souls to Zeref. Natsu can't believe that Alok doesn't care about his friends. Alok tells him that friends are a means to an end. Natsu explains to him what friendship really is about but Alok claims that that's only dependency. Natsu tells him not to underestimate the power of friendship as he finally reaches the god's face. He jumps and his fist ignites with fire before he slams it down onto Ikusa-Tsunagi's head. Nothing happens but Natsu vows to get stronger. He tries again and this time the god suddenly begins to crack and explodes into pieces. Alok claims that what Natsu just did is impossible. Natsu lands on the ground and the followers of Avatar run away claiming that he's a monster. Abel and D-6 say that they will proceed with the Purification Plan themselves when Gajeel and Panther Lily arrive. Gajeel tells his army to arrest everyone and to not let any of the Avatar followers escape. Gajeel, Panther Lily, and Levy reunite with the others. Natsu can't believe that Gajeel works for the Magic Council now. Gajeel tells them that Warrod offered him a job because he needed to eat. Gajeel tells them all, especially, Gray, that they're going to be arrested. Erza hits Gajeel in the head from behind. They still don't believe Gajeel is Gajeel because he'd never work for the council. Panther Lily confirms that it is Gajeel. Erza explains that they stopped Avatar's Purification Plan but that the real credit goes to Gray. Panther Lily concedes that they'd never have found them without Gray's help. Everyone gathers together and is happy to have been reunited once again. Happy tells Carla that it feels like they're in their guildhall. Rogue and Sting arrive at the battlefield too late to help but marvel at what Fairy Tail has done. They suddenly realize that Frosch is missing but find him mingling with Happy, Panther Lily, and Carla. Natsu gets upset when he sees him because that means Rogue broke his promise about staying and not leaving the city. Natsu watches Gray interact with Frosch afraid that he's going to kill him. When in reality, Gray hugs Frosch and comments about how cute he is totally throwing Natsu off. Sting and Rogue come running up to congratulate them. Rogue demands that Gray give Frosch back. Natsu and Lucy watch Rogue's shadow because it's glowing but then the glow fades away. Natsu laughs as he watches Juvia and Gray interract. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Alok (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** * * ** * |Ēra}} * * * ** Spells used * * |Sutā Doresu}} ** * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight * |Doragon Fōsu}} *Swordsmanship * * Weapons used *Sword * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Golden Bull Key Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime. **Additional banter of Avatar's members are shown reacting to Ikusa-Tsunagi, Alok's betrayal, and their own defeat and arrest. **Natsu having flashbacks of the events at the Grand Magic Games, most notably of Future Rogue and Future Lucy. **Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch are shown greeting Fairy Tail in person, including a scene with Erza trying to take Frosch without Rogue noticing. *Natsu's battle with Alok is extended slightly. *The scene of Malba's citizens reacting to Ikusa-Tsunagi does not occur in the anime. *Additional flashbacks of Igneel when Natsu is reminiscing while attacking Ikusa-Tsunagi. *Gômon is bound to the wooden horse fully clothed and with a lit candlestick on his head, instead of being gagged and naked. *Warrod's recommendation for Gajeel is extended in the anime. *Juvia doesn't wear her jacket when annoyed by Gray's enjoyment over Frosch. *Lucy doesn't react to the group surrounding Frosch in the anime. *The disappearance of Rogue's evil shadow occurs differently between the two mediums: **In the anime, Natsu and Lucy notice the evil power within Rogue's shadow disappearing before remembering Future Rogue and Future Lucy. **In the manga, the shadow's noticeable disappearance happens before Sting and Rogue head down to greet Fairy Tail. *When Natsu smiles over his comrades' happiness his mouth is open in the anime. In the manga Natsu's mouth is closed. Navigation Category:Episodes